


Fate/Stay Fit

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [14]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Futa, Genderbend, Guro, Necrophilia, Other, Snuff, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Luvia wins her duel against Rin at the end of Unlimited Blade Works - killing her opponent, then raping her corpse.Following that, she transforms Rin's corpse into a few training supplements.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Fate/Stay Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro's a girl here because that's what the person behind this story asked me to do

Rin Tohsaka lunged through the air of the Clock Tower’s gym, eyeing her opponent - the Finnish noblewoman Luviagelita Edelfelt. The blonde tried to flirt with her girlfriend, Shiro Emiya, once more - and because of it, Rin had challenged the blonde to a sparring duel.

Rin had her black hair tied in a ponytail to keep it from getting in the way. She was wearing a sports bra that covered her average tits well, preventing them from moving around that much during activities that required a lot of movement - such as a duel like this. She was also wearing some tight shorts - the fabric of which brought out the shape of her wonderful, perky butt. The bulge at the front of them showed how large the girl’s cock was, even while limp - though the girl’s shaft was still concealed from sight.

Luvia, meanwhile, was wearing a one-piece exercise outfit that went from halfway through her thighs all the way up to above her massive tits. The center part of the outfit, however, was transparent. As such, it allowed for everyone to see her boobs, as well as her muscular abs. It also brought out the size of her ass very well - letting Luvia flaunt off her curvy figure. It was why Luvia chose that outfit in the first place - to flaunt how much of a sexier body she had at Rin. Another side effect of the outfit was that unlike Rin’s, Luvia’s dick was on full display as well - its currently-limp form free for all the onlookers to see.

The two women clashed - Rin throwing a number of magic-strengthened punches at Luvia, with the blonde deflecting or blocking each of her blows. Annoyed by that, Rin switched to a different attack - jumping up, then bringing one of her legs down at Luvia. However, the Finnish woman was able to catch her leg with both hands - stopping yet another of Rin’s attacks. Spinning around to gather momentum, she took advantage of Rin’s vulnerability - throwing the black-haired girl at one of the pillars in the training hall.

“Excellent! You might be mistaken for a gorilla! Miss Gorilla!”

Luvia taunted Rin on her battle style as the girl landed against the pillar - sending a cloud of dust up that momentarily covered her vision. Her words spurred Rin to act immediately, the japanese mage launching herself off the pillar with an angry retort of her own:

“If anyone here’s an animal, it’s you! With udders this big, you could be mistaken for a cow!”

Rin jumped towards where she had last seen Luvia - and reaching that spot, was surprised to see that the blonde was no longer there. Before Rin had the chance to assert, where her foe went, Luvia made her presence painstakingly obvious - her foot crashing into Rin’s crotch from behind. With a terrible blow to her balls, Rin was stunned - allowing Luvia to slip in closer to her and pull the girl into a chokehold.

Having her neck be crushed by Luvia’s arms quickly brought Rin back to consciousness. The black-haired girl latched onto the arm Luvia put in front of her neck with both of her hands. With the way their bodies were pressed together, her perky ass was rubbing against Luvia’s limp dick - and in turn, she was able to feel Luvia’s giant boobs be pressed against her back. As the two of them struggled around for a moment, Rin’s buttcheeks continued to grind against Luvia’s erection - causing it to stir, then harden. As it grew fully erect, Rin was able to feel it press against her back - the sensation spurring her to comment even despite the situation she was in.

“How are you liking my dick-granting spell, cowtits? Having fun with your dick yet? If you ask nicely next time, maybe I’ll consider letting you know how to remove it!”

Hearing that angered Luvia. That stupid Japanese girl presented teaching her the spell as making her a massive favor, but she failed to mention that for all means and purposes, the spell was basically permanent! How dared she tease her like this? She couldn’t take dealing with that girl anymore… She’d be better off if she was dead. Then, no one would oppose her as she went for Shero! And she had just the perfect position to act on it!

“I’m sorry, miss Gorilla…”

Instead of choking Rin, Luvia slid her arm to the side - making her hand press against Rin’s chin while placing her other hand on the top of Rin’s head.

“...But there won’t be a next time!”

As she said it, Luvia pulled on Rin’s head. Strengthening her arms with magic, she was able to twist it all the way around in only an instant - a loud crack resonating from Rin’s broken spine. RIn’s head ended up facing her, her cyan eyes staring at her blankly as life faded away from them in an instant. Her mouth was open for a reply that would never come - her tongue jotting out of it. Luvia smiled cruelly as dealt with her rival permanently, her slack face causing her cock to stir eve more.

Rin’s body jerked as her neck was broken, tensing up right away as her muscles contracted one final time. Her arms stayed stiff, bent as they were while grabbing onto Luvia’s arm, her fingers bending close. Her entire body twitched in front of Luvia, taking a few shaky steps forward as the spasms kept going through it. The bulge in her shorts grew as her cock hardened in death.

Then, Rin’s muscles relaxed - the girl going still forever. Luvia felt her go limp as she was still holding onto her head, and so she let go of it - letting Rin collapse to the ground. Her corpse would twitch from time to time on the ground - but other than that, it remained still. Rin’s head stayed on the ground, the dead girl’s tongue sliding even further out of her mouth through the impact of her body hitting the floor. Luvia took one foot and put in on top of it, stepping on Rin’s face - driving it in that she had finally won. Taking the base of her erection in one hand, Luvia brought the other hand towards her face - and began gloating, laughing at her dead enemy.

“Don’t worry, I have PLANS for you… And Shero, too.”

As Luvia said it, she looked in the direction of the red-haired girl - who was watching this unfold with a shocked look on her face. Her girlfriend had just been killed right in front of her… How could she have let this happen? What should she do now? They’ve gotten through the Grail War together, they’ve been together for three years… They were fighting over her! It was all her fault!

Luvia muttered a quiet incantation towards the girl - releasing a spell she had been preparing for an opportunity like that. Talking to Shero about her past, she had found out that the girl had fallen victim to some hypnosis magic during the grail war. Even if she had grown stronger since then, she was still as susceptible to it as ever - and Luvia took advantage of that. Her spell took control of Shiro’s mind - making a few important alterations within it. The girl would think of her as her lover now… And would gladly agree to anything she ordered her to.

“Shero! Come here, darling!”

Shiro shook her head as if she was waking from a deep trance. What had happened? Why was Rin dead? ...Ah, but Luvia was calling out for her! Shiro walked to the blonde, as obedient as a doll.

“We’ve finally dealt with that terrible Rin. Now, we can have some fun with her! Don’t be shy, there’s a toy waiting for you down there~”

Luvia gestured towards Rin’s shorts - a heavy bulge still within them. Shiro obeyed her wish, walking over to Rin’s waist and kneeling down near it - gently dragging Rin’s shorts down. Her erection made it a little hard, but with enough tugging, she had succeeded - Rin’s dying boner standing as strong as ever. Luvia watched her from above, with a satisfied smile - one that stayed as Shiro looked up at her, the look on her face making it clear she wanted to know, what to do next.

“Oh my, Shero! You’re so pure! Just take her inside you!”

Luvia laughed at the redhead, who took a look around. There was still a bunch of onlookers gathered around them - even more than during the duel. People were eager to see the conclusion of the rivalry which used to shake all of Clock Tower - so as the news spread, more people gathered. She should do it with all those people watching? ...Well, if Luvia was saying it was fine, then she should.

Hesitantly dragging her own shorts down, Shiro exposed her own slit - Luvia looking at it hungrily. Soon enough, she’d have it all to herself! Blushing, Shiro grabbed Rin’s dick - and guided it towards her cunt as she lowered herself onto it. She closed her eyes for a moment as it entered her, a quiet moan making it past her lips. The sensation was so familiar… The hypnosis unable to block out the countless times she had ridden this cock before. The memories were hazy, but very pleasant… And this, too, felt really good. Shiro happily rode her dead girlfriend’s cock, making use of her final erection - her moans picking up the pace as it went on.

Taking it as the proof her magic was working, Luvia moved on to her own fun. Grabbing Rin’s twisted-around head, she took the corpses’ chin and dragged it open - even further than it already was. Rin’s magic had granted them both surprisingly large cocks - and Rin’s mouth was a pretty tight fit. Luvia needed to put in some effort to push the head of her cock past Rin’s lips and her lulled-out tongue, to make it into the small opening - but eventually, she managed to do just that. The wetness of that girl’s mouth wrapping around the tip of her shaft felt so good!

Luvia couldn’t help but moan as she slowly forced her cock further into Rin’s mouth. Hitting the back of her throat, Luvia’s erection was now facing an even tighter canal than before - but Luvia was determined to push it in. The way she twisted Rin’s neck caused said throat to be even tighter than it normally was. Luvia’s dick was thicker than Rin’s neck, there was no way it should fit… But that was no issue for Luvia. She just pushed in harder and harder, enjoying the extra pressure she was putting like that on her cock - until eventually she managed to force her way through. Rin’s neck bulged out as her killer’s dick finally made it in, Luvia satisfied immensely with the penetration.

Deciding she was deep enough in now, Luvia began to bring her hips forwards and backwards, instead of simply pushing forward - starting to fuck Rin’s face. Her thrusts were strengthened with magic, a net of blue opening across her cock and waist the proof of it. She wanted to make this celebratory fuck feel as good as possible - going as hard at using Rin’s mouth as she could. This feeling was so empowering! Not only did she finally get rid of her rival, she had also claimed her girlfriend for herself… And, as if those two facts weren’t enough, she was also defiling her corpse in front of such a huge crowd! If Rin was still alive, she’d be so humiliated… But since she wasn’t, Luvia settled for just showing to everyone that she was truly the superior one between the two of them.

Luvia and Shiro kept enjoying their respective parts of Rin’s corpse for some more time. Shiro had managed to get herself to a climax fairly quickly - her come gushing onto Rin’s cock and belly - but despite that, she still kept riding it. The extra orgasmic clenches of her cunt were enough to milk a climax out of Rin’s balls even after her death - Shiro’s cunt filled with the dead girl’s semen. As Shiro kept panting at the end of her climax, listening to her voice like that was enough to push Luvia over the edge - her cock tensing up before releasing a shower of semen down Rin’s gullet and into her belly. She groaned in pleasure at the release, very satisfied with her success - this was everything she could have wanted from today.

Pulling out from Rin’s mouth once her orgasm had subsided, Luvia leaned forward towards Shiro - giving her a surprise kiss. The redhead wasn’t sure how to react initially - but after a moment, she began kissing her back. Luvia triumphantly kissed the other girl with a lot of passion - it was another sign that Shero was now hers.

Parting from the kiss, Luvia looked at Shiro with affection.

“Let’s take her home, my dear~ We have a lot of work to do on her.”

***

As the two of them dumped Rin’s corpse in her magical workshop, Luvia ordered Shiro to bring over all of her and Rin’s belongings to her apartment instead. With Shiro gone, Luvia punched Rin’s corpse a few times in celebration - all while taunting the dead girl.

“Got you good, miss gorilla! Now, Shero is mine! And so are you! I’ll put you to good use, just you wait!”

Drawing upon her magic powers, Luvia released the first spell of many onto Rin’s corpse. Over the next few hours, she kept weaving more and more spells into it - ensuring that each and every part of her body would stay untouched by time. Once the noblewoman deemed the magic she had used to that purpose satisfactory, she moved on to the next step. Picking up a cleaver, she brought it down on Rin’s upper arm - separating that limb clean off her corpse. At that point, Rin’s been dead for long enough that there wasn’t even a lot of blood flowing from the wound. Luvia used more magic to quickly close the stump - then brought the cleaver down on Rin’s second arm.

After sealing that wound too, Luvia attacked Rin’s legs next. The girl’s thighs had enough flesh on them to make cutting through them in one go impossible - Luvia having to bring the cleaver down multiple times on each of her limbs in order to cut them off. Luvia didn’t mind, though - in fact, she approved. She enjoyed the fact that Rin was making her work harder, even in a situation like this - it made dismembering her all the more satisfying.

With all four of Rin’s limbs gone, Luvia directed her attention towards Rin’s cock. The magic she had used on Rin’s corpse before caused it to get stuck in a permanently erect state. It made cutting it off all much easier - Luvia’s cleaver sliding clearly through the base of Rin’s dick. Her erection - with its balls still attached to it - was placed alongside the other parts she had cut off as Luvia prepared for the final cut she needed to do. This one required precision - so she decided to use magic for it. She released her magic towards Rin’s body, a cut forming at the bottom of the dead girl’s abdomen. It removed the girl’s ass and hips away from the rest of her torso - separating it into two uneven halves.

Luvia took a step back, letting out a tired sigh. Rin was in pieces - and she was tired. She needed a break… Fortunately, she had just the perfect brainwashed girlfriend waiting for her. All it took was a single word, and Shero was in front of her, her pussy spread and dripping with her love juices as she presented herself to her. As she took her, Luvia made sure to have Rin’s dead eyes watch them - rubbing it in to the corpse that Shero was now her and only her. Sheathing her erection as deep inside Shero as she could, Luvia purposely took her time with her thrusts - making it so that Shero had to work for her pleasure, too. If Shero was doing it herself, she was proving to both of them that she wanted it - making it less likely that she’d snap out of her hypnosis.

After a pleasant intercourse with Shiro - that also let her regain some of her mana reserves - Luvia resumed her work. First, Rin’s armless upper half. Luvia twisted Rin’s head back to the proper orientation. She had fixed the girl’s broken spine with some of her magic. Then, the blonde fixed it on top of a stand that placed it at around the level it’d usually be if the girl was standing. Afterwards, she poured more magic into it - strengthening the girl’s skin. As a result of her magic, Rin’s tits also grew a little. Once she was done, her magic had made Rin much more durable. The girl’s spine remained just as vulnerable as it was in life. Like this, the girl’s face and tits would make for a wonderful punching bag - with the added entertainment of being able to break Rin’s neck again whenever she desired.

After throwing a few initial punches at Rin - her fists smashing into her rival’s chest and titties - Luvia moved on. She had a stepper that was in need of some... modifications. And she had just the perfect parts for it.

Grabbing one leg and one arm, she joined them together - forming one large pole from both of them. Pulling the hand to the side, Luvia ensured that that end of it would make for a good handle. She also craned the girl’s foot backwards - the whole contraption in a giant Z shape. Then, she removed the pole connecting one of the foot pedals to the handle - and quickly replaced it with Rin’s limbs. Her hand and forearm would make for a new handle, the lengths of her limbs would make them for perfect replacement poles, and her foot and ankle was used to secure Rin’s leg to the foot pedal. Some extra reinforcement magic to make them more sturdier than the original poles, and the upgrade was complete. Satisfied with it, Luvia repeated the process with the other arm as well.

As for Rin’s hips and ass… They would replace the frame in the middle of the device - conveniently placed just at the height of Luvia’s crotch. Spreading Rin’s buttcheeks, Luvia had revealed Rin’s anus. It took Luvia some time and magic, but she had managed to ensure that Rin’s asshole would stay permanently open - it’s gaping depths seemingly inviting her cock in. Installing the final replacement part into the stepper, Luvia decided to give it a test run.

Stepping onto the pedals was oddly thrilling - as was grasping Rin’s hands to make it work. If Luvia just moved her feet, she could feel Rin’s feet in front of her - her rubbery skin pushing her toes away from it. Stroking herself to proper hardness, Luvia lined her tool up with Rin’s asshole - then thrust in. Taking step after step, she was thrusting in and out into Rin’s anus. The vibrations to the machine caused by her movements resonated back to Luvia through her new cocksleeve. The faster she’d walk, the faster the pace she’d fuck Rin’s booty at. Not only could the machine be used to train her legs… Now, it could also be used to train her cock!

Satisfied with the test run, Luvia kept going at the stepper - all the way in until she came, shooting her seed into Rin’s ass. As she pulled out, some of it leaked out - Luvia scuffling her brow at it. She should get Shero to clean it later, she decided.

Rin’s transformation into a number of training devices was almost complete. All that was left now was the mage’s cock. Hollowing it out via magic, she made it so that only the outer layer of skin and muscle remained. Now, it was a container that could hold anything she’d want it to. Luvia decided to turn it into a water bottle - something that’d keep her hydrated while using the other two Rin-made devices.

Snapping the head of Rin’s cock off, Luvia was able to fill the container with water. The cockhead slipped back into place as she did, ensuring that the liquid wouldn’t spill. To get access to the water properly, she had slipped a straw through the girl’s urethra.

After resting for a few more moments, Luvia decided to put her new punching bag through a real test. Throwing her fists at it with as much strength as she could muster, she let the force of her attacks ripple through Rin’s upper body. She delivered some heavy abuse to the girl’s trained abs, as well as the girl’s large tits - Rin’s tits being what Luvia focused on at first. The girl had called her out on Luvia’s tit size during their duel, but now, due to the blonde’s magic, Rin’s boobies were much closer to them. The noble paid the black-haired girl for those comments in full, slamming her fists against them again and again.

By the time the barrage of Luvia’s blows came to an end, Rin’s tits had been covered in a variety of cuts and bruises. Luvia’s attention moved towards Rin’s head next - one of her fists sent upwards in a hook that slammed right into Rin’s head on one of her cheeks. The blonde’s punch was so powerful that it caused Rin’s neck to snap again - the Japanese’s broken spine clearly showing as the head dipped to one side. It also caused some internal damage within Rin’s mouth - causing the inside of her cheek to start bleeding. The blood from it flowed out of the corner of Rin’s mouth, dribbling down her chin - and adding to the abused look of Rin’s face as Luvia adorned it with a number of fresh bruises.

Using her newly-acquired training tools to practice over a long period of time, Luvia was able to work out a lot more efficiently. Punching Rin over and over again allowed her arms to grow far more muscular. Breaking Rin’s spine every time became somewhat of a game to her - Luvia checking how easily she’d be able to snap Rin’s neck with one blow during her every training session. Afterwards, she always had to fix it - her magic also curing the bruises she had given the girl and restoring her skin to a flawless state.

Her other tool was just as entertaining to use. The stepper not only made her legs much more stronger - her thighs growing even meatier than they were - but also helped out with her sexual endurance. With it, Luvia was able to fuck Shiro pretty much as much as she wanted. If Tohsaka could see her now, and see what she had been turned into, she’d surely be furious - seeing that now she was just a couple of appliances in the home of her rival.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an alternate scenario where Rin's the winner here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434321


End file.
